The Love Harry never saw
by Baby-bubbles
Summary: Someone has a crush on Harry... but who is it? is it Hermione, or Ginn... or maybe someone you wouldn't suspect...
1. The Love Letter

A/N: Hello, I posted this story a long time ago only it was called 'does some one have a crush on harry?' and I just don't like that name so I changed it. I revised this story too.. It's like my first fanfic I ever wrote and I think my other fics are better..  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the plot...  
  
Chapter One: The Love Letter  
  
"Harry, you really shouldn't have done that!" Hermione exclaimed as they went up to the Gryffindor House.  
  
"Oh stop your belly aching." Harry said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
Ron just couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't believe Harry hade just pulled that off. Hermione just looked at the two in discus. She was mad on the outside, but laughing just as hard on the inside.  
  
As they got to the Fat Lady Hermione yelled out "Hippopotamus!" and The Fat Lady smiled at the three as she swung open. They all walked in. Harry and Ron went in first laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.  
  
"What's so funny?" Neville asked.  
  
"Harry just pulled a prank on Malfoy." Ron said gasping for air.  
  
"You should have seen it Neville!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Oh come on tell me what you guys did. Please tell me!" Neville said anxiously.  
  
"Ok.Ok.We were walking into the Great hall coming back from Herbiology when we saw Malfoy and his stupid gang. I decided to teach them a lesson for being mean to the Gryffindors so I took out my wand and yelled Experimentous and Malfoy turned into a balloon!" Harry laughed. *It was quite funny* He thought.  
  
Neville gasped, "You better hope Professor McGonagall doesn't find out! She'll take away a gazillion points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione looked at the three laughing a little. Then Harry spotted her, "Ha you do think it is funny!" He yelled.  
  
"No actually I thought it was funny how you three were fighting." Hermione said as she stared at Ron hoping he wouldn't see her.  
  
"Me?! Fight with another Gryffindor?! What baloney! I would never fight with another Gryffindor! Besides I was just giving my opinion! Now if you'll excuse me I am going off to bed!" Neville said so fast that no one could tell what he was saying. Neville got up and left.  
  
"Play any good jokes today, Harry?" Fred and George said together.  
  
"Well I did just turn Mal." Harry started to say when Ron butted in.  
  
"Harry just turned Malfoy into a balloon!" Fred and Gorge laughed so hard they almost fell out of their seats.  
  
"I can imagine." Fred started as Gorge finished ".what that looked like"  
  
Hermione laughed then said, "Well I think I should go up and get my homework done for potions class." She got up and started walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Up in her dorm Hermione took out a piece of parchment, a feathered pen, and an ink bottle. She started to write:  
  
My Dearest Harry, You don't know how long I have liked you, but when ever I see you my insides start to twirl around. My heart pounds so hard and my mouth starts to water.  
  
She paused for a second then said "What else should I write?"  
  
Another girl stared at the paper "Hmm." she said thoughtfully, "How about 'when I first saw your Black hair and your green eyes my heart hopped around singing'."  
  
Hermione looked at her "uh.Ok." She started to write some more  
  
When I first saw your messy Black hair and beautiful green eyes my heart started to hop around and sing. I love you so much. That prank that you and Ron pulled off today was so great I couldn't help but laugh! Well my love, I must go now. Hugs and Kisses, Your secret Admirer!  
  
Hermione folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. She wrote on the envelope:  
  
2: My Dearest Harry Potter 5th year boy's dormitory Gryffindor Tower  
  
She took a little sticker and put it on the back to seal the envelope. It was in the shape of a kiss.  
  
"Thank You Hermione! You don't know how much this means to me." The girl said.  
  
"No prob." Hermione said as she got her owl Cleoo and strapped the letter to her foot.  
  
"Now I want you to take this to Harry, Cleoo." Hermione said calmingly. Cleoo gave out a hoot and flew off into the night sky.  
  
Hermione put her Ink Bottle and Pen away then said, "I think you should better get to bed now."  
  
The girl looked up at Hermione, "Oh.Ok" she got up and went to her bed and closed the curtains.  
  
Hermione smiled as the girl went to her bed. Hermione got her night gown on and got into her four-poster bed and fell asleep dreaming about Ron. *Did she really like him* she thought as she fell asleep. 


	2. Double Trouble

A/N: Here's another chapter, sorry the last one was sooo short.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nottin that belongs to J.K.R.  
  
Chapter Two: Double Trouble  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's Dormitory Harry and Ron were sitting near the window playing Wizard Chess. (Ron was winning of course)  
  
"Cleoo?! What are you doing here this late?! Do you have an important letter from Hagrid?! Does he need us?!" Harry asked as if the world was falling apart.  
  
Cleoo gave out a great big hoot and then dropped the letter in front of Harry.  
  
Harry saw it and read the first line, "My Dearest Harry?!"  
  
He exclaimed, "Who is this from?!"  
  
Ron took it and read it. He couldn't help but laugh. "Harry's got a secret admirer!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Give me that you fool!" Harry said trying to get the letter from Ron.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dean asked irritably as he turned on his lamp and sat up. Seamus and Neville awoke too.  
  
"Listen to this, 'My dearest Harry.you don't know how much I've liked you, but when I see you my insides twirl around.'" Ron began as Harry tried to take it away once more, "Give it back Ron it's not yours!"  
  
Dean looked at Harry laughing, "Oh come on Harry let Ron finish reading it!" just then the door swung open it was. Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What are you boys doing up so late?! Mr. Potter I need to talk to you down stairs now! And for the rest of you.GET TO BED NOW!" The Professor was very angry.  
  
Even angrier then when Malfoy put a frog in her desk and blamed it on Harry. Harry jumped and Ron stared nervously at him.  
  
*What was Professor McGonagall going to do to him? And why did she want him* Harry thought eagerly as he walked down the stairs with the Professor in front of him.  
  
"Harry I have never been so disappointed in you!" Professor McGonagall started off.  
  
"Wh...What did I *gulp* do?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"What did you do...what did you do... you turned Mr. Malfoy into a balloon that is what you did!" Professor McGonagall was furious with Harry. She added, "I will be taking 50 points from Gryffindor! I am very disappointed in you! Now get up stairs and go to bed!" Harry felt sick, but thought to himself *at least it wasn't a gazillion like Neville said.*  
  
When he got up stairs everybody was sleeping. Harry felt terrible. Once everybody found out there would be no end to his misery. On his bed side table the letter was there. Harry finished reading it. Harry smiled at least someone liked what he did to Malfoy. He laughed a little before he fell off to sleep.  
  
The next day Harry awoke with a start.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! We are going to be late all because of you." It was Ron.  
  
Harry yawned then said, "Late for what?!"  
  
Harry felt dizzy and wanted to stay in bed.  
  
"Late for what! Late for what! We have been planning this forever! The day we sneak into the girl's dorms! Remember?!" Ron asked irritated.  
  
"Oh yeah can't we do that tomorrow?" Harry asked miserly.  
  
"Oh come you don't want me to tell Hermione the other thing we did yesterday do you?!" Ron said pleased with himself.  
  
"Ok.Ok. I am up!" Harry said as he jumped out of bed and put on his robes.  
  
If Hermione found out that they hade snuck into Professor Snape's office and stole the rat brain she'd freak and tell professor McGonagall which then she would give Harry a detention! Harry grabbed his stuff and Ron and he snuck downstairs and into the common room.  
  
"Ok Ron, be quiet." Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"I will.well maybe until we get to the girls' dormitory." Ron laughed.  
  
They went up the stairs to the 5th floor where the 5th year girl's would be. Harry opened the door and walked in first. Ron walked in next and walked over to Hermione's bed. He tried not to laugh as he saw Hermione in her night gown.  
  
Harry grabbed his camera from his bag and took pictures of all five girls' in there then whispered, "These all could be suspects Ron so don't wake ANY of them!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry in a what-are-you-talking-about kind of way and said, "Suspects for what?"  
  
Harry wasn't listening he was too busy collecting pieces of parchment with all the girl's handwritings on them. He found Hermione's diary and put it in the bag with everything else. Harry turned around.  
  
"Come on Ron." Harry said as he walked out the door.  
  
"But just one more minute I wanna see if I can find Hermione's diary." Ron said anxiously.  
  
"Trust me you won't" Harry said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Fine I'll come!" Ron walked out of the room and caught up with Harry.  
  
They were walking down the stairs when Ginny came trotting up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Going back up to bed. I hade to go to the bathroom. Hey wait a minute what are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry looked around trying to think of something to say. "Uh. We are. Hermione asked us to bring her some toothpaste.Isn't that right Ron." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione never asked us for." Ron began to say as Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Ginny eyed them suspiciously then said, "Ok well I'm beat so if you'd move aside please."  
  
Harry and Ron moved aside quickly and ran down the rest of the stairs.  
  
As they got into two chairs by the fireplace they could hear Hermione's voice, "I never asked for toothpaste."  
  
Then came Ginny's voice, "that's what Harry said as he was going down the stairs."  
  
The next thing they heard was footsteps coming down from the girls' dorms. Hermione was furious.  
  
"What were you two doing up in the girls' dorms?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"U...Us in the girls' dorms. we would never do that." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Well maybe Professor McGonagall will see it differently." Hermione said as she went to get her.  
  
"What are we going to do Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well first of all hide this stuff." Harry replied as he held up the bag.  
  
They ran up the stairs and put the bag under Harry's bed. They ran back downstairs and sat back down. If they were going to take their punishments they were going to men and not hide from it.  
  
The next thing they new Hermione was back with the Professor.  
  
"Is this true Potter? After I told you off last night I have to tell you off today! I am really certain that if you don't clean up your act you will be expelled!" Professor McGonagall said furiously.  
  
"Yes Professor.this is true.and we are willing to take our punishments with no back talk." Harry said.  
  
"I am glad you have confessed without me forcing it out. For that I will give you two just a detention and nothing more." Professor McGonagall pronounced.  
  
"No house points taken away?" Ron asked.  
  
"That is right Weasley, None for right now." Professor McGonagall said with a bit of a smile on her face.  
  
"Now Back to bed.all of you." She added as she turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"Ok Professor." 


End file.
